1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and an address space expansion method for the device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a plurality of types of programs may have been stored in a storage unit of an electronic device, users can access programs from the storage unit via an access space whose capability is limited by a pin count of a (central processing unit) CPU. So, when numbers of the programs are quite large, and the capability of the access space is limited, some programs may not be accessed by the user via the access space.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and an address space expansion method for accessing all programs.